This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Membrane-bound organelles show a characteristic spatial organization and their regulated positioning and movement are key to fundamental processes like mitosis and cell polarization. Disruption of polarity and abnormal cellular organization are linked to the development and progression of cancer. Linker proteins between cytoskeletal elements and organelles are critical for determining cellular organization. We are using a Xenopus egg extract-based proteomics approach to identify novel potential linkers.